Story Of My Life Chapter One
by Daisy.Gianella
Summary: Read


Story Of My Life

Chapter One

Hi. My name is Gabriella Montes. I am new to this town, which is Phoenix. I know, one of the hottest cities in the world. Where I use to live was in San Francisco. San Francisco has mostly nice weather. Warm but not warm like Phoenix, Miami, Orlando, or any other really hot weather places. Enough of weather and places. Lets talk about me. I know, selfish. But that's they way it goes. I am sixteen years old. I live only with my mother. She is in a relationship with one of her co-workers. (Bad idea) Ever since she had her boyfriend, she isn't there when I need her. I have dark brown hair and chocolate eyes. I have tan-ish skin and a slender body figure. I am very smart. I love watching my favorite movies with my best friends. Well...I'll be watching those favorite movies with my teddy bear. I left all my friends back in San Francisco. I guess I covered most of the things about me. If I did, I bet I will share them with you as I go on.

As my mother and I reach our new house's driveway, I see a boy across the street playing basketball. He looked very athletic. He had a six packed. Wow. Enough of him. I cant think of any guys. Sad story. (My ex-boyfriend cheated on me with one of my "best friends". You know those "best friends" that be your friend to get to your boyfriend, your guy best friend, your brother, or even cousin? Well I had one of those. She used me to get to my ex-boyfriend. I bet they are having sex right now. During any free moment they do. I am surprised that I never got asked to. Not that I would have said yes or wanted to. Just because he has sex everyday, it made me wonder. Weird, huh?) My mother asked me to take in all of my things that belonged in my bedroom up to my new room. As I walk into my bedroom, I gasp and dropped my box of stuff that I had in my hand. The loud crash that came from the box made me worry and almost in tears. I open it up and saw what had been broken. It was my jewelry box that my dad had made me. Also my picture frame of me and him. My dad died in a car accident. Those two things were my only things that really reminded me about him. That he loved taking pictures and making things. I sighed and picked everything up and put it in the box and pushed the box on the side of the wall. Suddenly my door opens. I look at the door to see my mother standing there.

"I am going to work to see Jacob. Be ready by the time I get home. Our neighbors across the street invited us to dinner tonight." Her mother said in a stern tone.

"Ok mother. Is Jacob coming to the dinner that our neighbors invited us to?" She wondered.

"I didn't think of that but I am going to invited Jacob." Smiles at the thought of her boyfriend being there.

Sighs. "I don't think you should bring Jacob to the dinner. Our new neighbors don't know us or Jacob. It would be rude." Hoping her mother would rethink on not taking Jacob to dinner.

"Jacob is family. Like it or not he will ask me to marry him and we will live happily ever after.

Did she just say "live happily ever after"? That was really stupid and dumb. "I don't think Jacob should come on the first dinner."

"I said he is coming. Like it or not he is coming and it will be a wonderful evening. I have to get to work. Goodbye." Shuts the door loudly and harshly.

Thank God my mother left. Did I tell you that I cant call her mom? I know some people are told to call their moms, mothers, whatever you call your mom, the person who gave birth to you, whatever they tell you to. But I was able to call my mother whatever I wanted. Well, it had to be motherly relative. But after my dad died, she changed....a lot. I have to call her mother. It gets really annoying.

Its four o'clock. I get off my bed and go into the bathroom. I get into the shower and change into something presentable. Not to fancy, not to poor, not to goodie-goodie. I dressed in my skinny jeans and a yellow t-shirt with Tweedy Bird on the front. I put on my flat black velvety boots and a regular blue jean jacket. I though I looked presentable. I hope I did. My mother wont tell me if I do or not. I guess I do. I picked it, I usually dress in really nice things.

My mother gets home from work with Jacob. I start to feel sick, just because I don't feel comfortable around Jacob. I grab my purse and my phone. I then walked down the stairs.

"Hi mother."

"Don't forget to say hi to Jacob."

Sighs quietly. "Hi Jacob." Turns to her mother. "Can we please go now? I am getting kind of hungry."

"Why eat anymore? You look fat. You don't look hungry." Points to her stomach. "Looks like you at enough."

About to cry. "Then I guess I wont eat much."

That was the rudest thing. Was I fat? No! I told you guys that I had a slender figure. I was skinny and at a great weight at my age. I am perfectly healthy. How can he say that?

"Lets go. Jacob and I are getting tiered of waiting."

"Waiting for what?" Confused.

"You. So lets go Gabriella." Takes Jacob's hand and walk across the street.

Jacob knocks on our neighbor's front door. The door opens and the guy I saw earlier playing basketball in front of his garage was standing in front of us.

"Hello. I am Troy Bolton." Puts out a hand.

My mother and Jacob just walk past them. I walk up to Troy.

"Sorry about that. After my father died, she hasn't been so friendly." Shakes his hand. "I'm Gabriella Montes.


End file.
